User talk:Abce2
Hi, welcome to BakuganWiki! Thanks for your edit to the Old Vestroia page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Koisuru (Talk) 18:40, July 10, 2009 To be clear Abce2 is it swinger or swayther??? Drago99 Zenoheld is after you!!! (talk) 03:43, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Whoa! Did you just clear your talk page? Agent A- Incoming!!!!!!!!!!! (talk) 03:44, April 7, 2010 (UTC) ???? How come when I looked on the COMMUNITY on the side bar and look at FEATURED USERS there is nothing except more? Then when I clicked more, how come there aren't any users? Aquos siege |[[User Talk:Aquos siege|''I like….]][[User Blog:Aquos siege |''Master Ingram]] Okay. Aquos siege |[[User Talk:Aquos siege|''I like….]][[User Blog:Aquos siege |''Master Ingram]] It isn't broken as there are users on it. Aquos siege |[[User Talk:Aquos siege|''I like….]][[User Blog:Aquos siege |''Master Ingram]] And now there isn't. Aquos siege |[[User Talk:Aquos siege|''I like….]][[User Blog:Aquos siege |''Master Ingram]] And now there is. Aquos siege |[[User Talk:Aquos siege|''I like….]][[User Blog:Aquos siege |''Master Ingram]] Something How do u make your own page,like u did. HAHAH I was right about Linehalt! ---- Horma Some'w'''hat. I'm a decent artist, but birds are my specialty, though I'm good at dragons. --Recgameboy | Harpus Was Here 00:02, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Done. I made somethin' just no'w,' it took less than 5 minutes. --Recgameboy | Harpus Was Here 00:08, April 8, 2010 (UTC) :So, '''w'hat do you think?????????????? --Recgameboy | Harpus Was Here 00:53, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Wow You are an admin on 7 wiki's!!!!!Wow.Happy editing!=) Drago99 Zenoheld is after you!!! (talk) 02:42, April 8, 2010 (UTC) ???? The User MAD BRAWLER25, seems to of changed some pics to Fear Rippers messing up another User's page. I don't kno'w' ho'w' ta fix it. --Recgameboy | Harpus Was Here With Birdagon 00:18, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Good idea Yo, i think that the new pages about different areas are a good idea. In fact, i should slap myself for NOT thinking of that. Airzel-of-haos / Attribute United #2 (talk) 13:03, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Oh I see Oh ok than Abce2.Could I be an admin.It's ok if you say no I won't have a spaz attack an get mad at you. Drago99 Zenoheld is after you!!! (talk) 01:05, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Thanks a lot,What's a rollback? Drago99 Zenoheld is after you!!! (talk) 01:10, April 10, 2010 (UTC) One question I know I am not over you. In fact you heard Swinger but I heard Swayther even one TV I saw with Subs and I heard it. Plus Swinger is not even made yet . so no offense hear abce just tell me one good reason why I should not move the page other thatn taken my rights. PS I am not critisising you I am just asking you--BlazeCannon15 (talk) 16:49, April 10, 2010 (UTC) So will I and put you head close to the speaker--BlazeCannon15 (talk) 16:53, April 10, 2010 (UTC) you think Ok if you have the episode recorded and you think it is Swayther watch it with subs the subs match what the person says--BlazeCannon15 (talk) 17:01, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Ok Can I set it to Swayther--BlazeCannon15 (talk) 17:04, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Voice Actor Articles? What are "Voice Actor Articles" ? Agent A- Just some advice! (talk) 03:38, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Oh. Can't you just go to Wikipedia and look them up? Agent A- Just some advice! (talk) 03:41, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Voice Actors Why thank you, so you mean the actors that do the voices?Sure,I'll get started on that but I have to go to church so I will be back in about 2 and a half hours. Drago99 Zenoheld is after you!!! (talk) 16:17, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Ans'W'''er No, I haven't, I skipped to Swathinger's episode, then sa'W''' the 1 after "Exodus." --Recgameboy | Harpus Was Here With Birdagon 18:57, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Bakucake Could I make an article about bakucake? Drago99 Zenoheld is after you!!! (talk) 19:51, April 11, 2010 (UTC) pics So you are aying I can post my pics of bakugan? Drago99 Zenoheld is after you!!! (talk) 20:34, April 11, 2010 (UTC) abce I called you boss I respect anyone higher than my authority thats why so your the highest authority on this wiki--BlazeCannon15 (talk) 23:45, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Adverstisement Where did you get that advertisement?? Drago99 Zenoheld is after you!!! (talk) 00:58, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Hi five,up high,in space,in your face!! Sorry,it is just fun to say that.Have you created any articles for the wikiaproject? Drago99 Zenoheld is after you!!! (talk) 01:03, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Yeah,I created Bakugan cups,Bakugan Plates,BakuCake and I will create Bakugan T-shirts.Happy editing!=) Drago99 Zenoheld is after you!!! (talk) 01:15, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Do you think... Do you think I should create a page on Meta Altair and Helios? Even though they are two Bakugan combined.Maxus69- It's our time to shine! (talk) 01:17, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Where are you getting all these pictures?Maxus69- It's our time to shine! (talk) 02:54, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Are you done uploading?Maxus69- It's our time to shine! (talk) 04:41, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Alright, Im going to sleep too... By the way, do you think I did good creating the page for all the photos you uploaded...?Maxus69- It's our time to shine! (talk) 04:46, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Problem What I meant that we make every episode into it's own article one episode per article then we put the next. In the episode we do the battles play by play what order of events and quotes occur and at the bottom by each of these articles we put the videos for each episode that is what I mean--BlazeCannon15 (talk) 15:37, April 13, 2010 (UTC)